Stella's Adventure
by FaeRobbin
Summary: After a day of her sister nagging her while she worked, Stella was sucked within an old burnt book. Now she has to face the difficulties as she realizes she's in a world she knows all to well.
1. Prolouge

"Britney, I said no. I don't have time."

"Sure you do. You manager said so herself."

Stella got up from her seat for a new book, "Just because she says doesn't mean I do. Also, I don't have the money for that trip."

Britney sat up from her position of laying on the table behind Stella's, "Money? Why would you need that?" "So I can pay you back for all the gas. Buy myself snacks and any meals we have while there. Not to mention just in case you or mom ask for any," Stella said grabbing the new book and looking at her sister.

She examined the book in slight fear of destroying it. It was already on the verge of crumbling with how burnt and yellow the pages were. The pages were stained with an odd liquid that messed the words to being barley legible and it crumpled beyond belief. Stella was terrified of opening it.

"You don't have to pay me back for that," Britney awed. The sarcasm was dripping and Stella wanted to hit her but refused to.

"I said no. Mom knows I'm not going and she's okay with that. I saw her last holiday," She explained finally opening the book. If it wasn't for the four strings that held it together, she thought all the papers would just fall out of her hands. She recognized the odd language in front of her.

Britney startled her younger sister by appearing right behind her, "What's that old thing?"

"It's a manuscript of some sorts. But I don't remember Sophie ever talking about a book like this coming through," Stella explained. She flipped through more pages. Hand-drawn pictures that showed no relation to the world she was in now. "It seems fictional."

Stella nodded to herself, "But these creatures look familiar."

"I can't even read that. What language is it?" Britney asked. Stella scanned the pages as she continued through, "I believe I called it Norwitch." Britney nodded slowly before stepping back, "Wait? You called it?"

She ignored her sister, "Yeah, in high school. I wanted to make a cipher that only my friends and I could understand. The grammar was so hard to understand that only I memorized to a full extent."

"So you wrote this?" "No," Stella held the book up, "The pages are too old and whatever this liquid is, I would never spill anything that seemed this important. Not to mention the odd creatures and plants it speaks of."

Stella wracked her brain for a similar occurrence she knew of. "It's like that one book."

"What book?"

Stella turned to her sister holding her head, "There's a manuscript that has the same thing going in it but no one has ever been able to decipher it. Fuck, what's it called?"

She looked back to the book and skimmed the current page. It had a dragon drawn on most of the two pages. Large words at the beginning told Stella it was a name. The entire two pages spoke of whatever the dragon was. The familiarities was starting to get on Stella's nerves.

"There's a script called the Voynich Manuscript-" "That one!" Stella shouted rushing for her sister, almost knocking over her chair. She took her phone and clicked on any picture of the said cipher.

She scanned every picture and after a while, she sighed, "None of these look like the things in that one, "Stella said giving her sister her phone back. She dropped into her seat with a sigh. "I wonder what these are."

Stella turned the page as her sister questioned her, "What does it matter? It's probably just some stupid fictional story. If it was in English I'd try reading it but seeing as it isn't. I hardly care for it."

"And if I translate it?" Stella asked looking at the drawn close up of the dragon. The sparkling drawn eye's literally tugged at Stella's brain-racking through so many thoughts.

Stella ignored her sister, who got back on nagging her to go to New Mexico with her, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. It was written downwards like Japanese manuscripts but not right to left. It was left to right like English. So it was easy to quickly understand what was written. It was only the grammar that made it hard.

The Mother Dragon.

God, it's so familiar. It was physically frustrating that she knew the name but didn't know how she knew. The drawing was right in front of her face and it seemed to be as patient as it's supposed to look. How the hell did she know it was supposed to look like that? She kept reading the book.

"- Think of August, Stella. He'll want to see you." Britney said. She looked down at her sister. She wasn't even listening. She was writing down what seemed as the translation for the book."Hey. I'm talking to you-"

"The Dark Continent!"

Britney jumped as her sister yelled, "That's why it's so familiar! It's from Magi. My god though. There's way more info in than what I remember being in the manga for the Mother Dragon."

Stella continued reading, not even bothering to translate anymore on paper. It went into great detail of how and why King Solomon put the Mother Dragon on the new world alone. Stella was in basic ecstasy. These were probably headcanons someone made. But why make the paper all old and practically destroyed. Maybe it was like that before they wrote on it? But then the words wouldn't be so smudged and barely legible. Not to mention it wouldn't make sense seeing as the book looked way older than the series of Magi itself.

Stella turned to the next page and marvels at the next drawing of the Mother Dragon. She wasn't alone in this one. She had two small people in front of her who stood upon a curve of her body looking up to her.

To Stella, it seemed obvious who the two were with the odd triangle coming out of one's head and the oddly long thick braid off the other one.

"Stella! It's just bullshit, listen to me!" Britney shouted.

Stella waved her off, "I'm not going. Mom knows and I have to read this now."

The book engulfed Stella again, "It may be bullshit but I'm a fan of this stuff. A hobby of mine if you will."

Britney watched her sister hunch over the book. It was some stupid old book. Not to mention she probably wrote it and was just using that all as an excuse. She sighed getting closer to Stella.

"Tell her again. Why don't you ever want to see mom?"

"It's not that I don't want to see mom. I just don't want to see you." Stella admitted.

Britney backed off. Stella knew she was offended, but when was she not. Anything Stella said offended her dear older sister. Britney was always bitching about what Stella said to their mother, so maybe Stella did not want to see her mother. She was half tempted not to go last time.

Stella started reading the book aloud in a mutter, "To those who don't know the Mother Dragon can bring those from the Dark Continent to the mainland-" she flipped a couple of pages, "It's possible that others can access this world as if Solomon was doing it himself. Except not in the same manner?"

That didn't make any sense. It probably was just another fanfiction writing by someone. Though, how did they get to know the cipher Stella made. She only shared it with two people and she's pretty sure they don't even remember it. Then how?

"For those who wish it, whisper the next words aloud."

Wish what? There's nothing to wish for. Stella felt odd. She felt the need to move. There was energy mixing in her. It was just a stupid old book. That held missing pieces to a fictional world, drawings of mysterious odd-looking creatures and plants, and Stella's secret language. But why did she feel so giddy? She wanted to stop the muscles in her arms and legs to stop shaking.

"Pass-through your wish be granted-" "Stella I've had enough!"

Britney slapped her hand on Stella's shoulder as she finished muttering but tore it back when she yelped. The book was shaking in Stella's hands violently. The paper began to shift from the dirty burnt yellow pages to pure white. The black ink dissolved into the pages. Stella saw bright Arabic words shine through before the light shined over it.

"What the hell?"

"Britney Run!"

Stella threw the book but they both didn't escape the rapid light beam that increased over them.

"Stella?" The owner of the store peered around the piles of books around the table. She noticed the old book and no one else. She had heard shouting and a faint bright light and came over to check it out. But Stella and the girl who claimed to be her sister were nowhere to be seen.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Probably went outside to take care of her family business."


	2. Prolouge 2

Stella groaned at the headache that pulsed through her head. It felt like someone was just playing a very loud bass and suddenly turned it off. She held her head, curling into her lap and she looked around the dimly lit alleyway.

She was in the library surrounded by books. How'd she ended up in an alleyway filled with randomly placed bags of garbage? She rested on a large pile of trash and noticed her sister next to her. Still passed out. That light must've blinded them so much they passed out. She gets up, thanking that she didn't go blind at all.

The pounding returned and she clenched her head again. She ignored it and headed towards the end of the alleyway. The bright light of the sun blinded her. When it dimmed, her eyes widened at the sight.

People passed her in basic yukata's surrounded by old fashioned Asian buildings. She immediately noticed that certain people had certain colors on while others had other colors. Most had the green yukata's on and the few wore white with fancy colors added on. A small amount also wore brown yukata's. She shook her head. She needed to find out where she was.

Stella pushed her copper hair out of her face as she approached a couple in white clothes. "Excuse me?"

The two looked at her. She could see the disgusted look on the man's face and the worried emotion on the females. "May I ask where I am? I got a little lost."

"You're in Rakushou," the lady answered. The man quickly pulled her close, "Don't answer her. She's probably an immigrant." They both walked away.

Stella mentally noted they didn't really look Asian at all. Which was an odd thought in Stella's mind as she also thought she was in China. Not to mention why would it matter if she was an immigrant? The world they live in is where immigrants are all over the place. Whether they be legal or illegal.

Stella's mind slowed at the thought. Her world. She replayed the lady's answer. Rakushou. That sounded so familiar. Their clothes. White is a sign of purity and sometimes royalty depending on the culture. Green is a sign of good luck. In Magi, it was a sign of commoners for the Kou... Empire... Her mind stalled. The book. How the hell did forget about the book?

The book spoke of things that existed in Magi. The Mother Dragon, King Solomon, and his 72 lesser demons. Or djinns as they call them in Magi. That didn't matter. Stella walked back to where her sister was as her mind raced. The pounding came back. That book could be the reason. But what logic justifies them getting there? None. Not any that Stella can think of.

"Stella-" She looked up at the hacking in front of her. Britney was awake.

She hurried to her sister's side, "You good?"

Britney nodded, "I'm fine-" she coughed more before repeating herself. Stella nodded stepping away from her.

"It seems we're not in Arizona right now,"

Britney looked to her confused, "What do you mean?"

Stella waved for her sister to follow. She headed out of the alleyway again. She could hear her sister follow after a sharp gasp and a whine. She stopped a bit outside of it, now looking at the buildings off in the distance. A castle was obviously rather close. If she was in Magi, she is not heading there. Who knows what time in the Magi timeline they'd be in? If they were, that is.

"Where are we?" Britney asked from behind her. "I asked someone earlier. They said a place called Rakushou."

"So we're in Japan?" Stella shrugged, "Not to seem racist, but no one here looks Asian. Not to mention, I haven't heard anyone speak any Asian language."

Brintey turned to her, "That doesn't mean anything Stella?" She gestured to those who stared at them, "They could all be able to speak English here."

Stella looked up at her sister and walked off to a man in a silver yukata. If what she's thinking is right, he should have a snobbish attitude because he's higher than everyone else. Like the other man she spoke to.

"Excuse me." He looked down to her. "May I ask where we are right now? My carriage took a wrong turn."

"You don't look like a trader," he muttered. "I'm not. My owner wanted me to show off his clothes to the people as I asked for directions."

Stella lied of course. She had a feeling she was right about her being in Magi. Everything was like the Kou Empire that she knew of. If she was in her world this man wouldn't be able to speak her language and probably shy away from her or something. Instead, he's showing her total disrespect. Which if she's right, she'll have to get used to. Not to mention the yukata. He'd probably wear a suit.

He was looking over her to her sister who watched from afar, "Her too?" Stella nodded.

"You're in Rakushou, the capital of the Kou Empire." Stella nodded and bowed to him, "Thank you. With this knowledge, we'll be able to set up shop where we're supposed to."

"Where is that exactly?" the man asked. "Just outside of the capital. South of the castle," she gestured to the building in the distance. The man nodded stroking his chin. She bowed again before heading back to her sister.

"What the hell is the Kou Empire and why does it sound so familiar?" Britney asked urgently grabbing Stella's arm.

Stella pulled away from her, "I've brought it up multiples times before in the past." "When?"

"Whenever I spoke about Magi," Stella watched her sister process her words.

"You mean that anime you were just reading about in that stupid book?" Stella nodded.

"The book that is the reason we're here?" Stella nodded again.

Britney straightened her posture and walked away from Stella. Stella raised a brow and followed her sister, "Where are you going?"

Britney kept quiet.

"Britney! Answer me!" Stella ignored the stares. It was kind of hard to as she had to shout to try and get her sisters attention. She immediately sped up and grabbed her sisters clothes and yanked her back.

"Don't touch me!"

Stella glared at her, "Well excuse me for trying to figure out what the hell you're doing?"

Britney turned back around, "I'm figuring out where we really are."

Stella paused before running back to her, "I just told you where we are."

Britney spun around again, more aggressive than before, "I am not believing that we are in your stupid fictional anime!"

"I don't want to believe it either but here we are!"

"Then don't believe it!"

Of course, her sister would fight with her in the middle of the street. Of course, she would ignore her advances to keep her safe. Of course, she wouldn't believe her. Like she usually fucking does.

"I can't not believe it, Britney! We were sent here through a book. Everyone is speaking English! They are all dressed up exactly like they are supposed to as the manga said!"

"It's just that, Stella! A manga. A fictional book made up of fictional characters!" Britney shouted back.

Stella clenched her fist, "THEN EXPLAIN THE BOOK!"

She watched her sister pause. She doesn't have an explanation for what happened. No one did. How could they? Books don't suddenly glow so much that they don't cause blindness but can cause people to pass out. Nor do books suddenly send people to other dimensions.

"We were in a book store, so if anyone kidnapped us they would've been stopped!"

Britney stayed quiet. Is she finally going to agree to her? Will she listen to the small plan she had? It wasn't very clean-cut yet but it was a plan.

"I think you hit your head," Britney started walking away again. Stella couldn't believe her sister.

"Are you seriously never going to accept that I might be right?"

"Yes."

Stella growled, "Don't go to the palace!"

"Where else would I go to get information?" Britney asked stopping again.

Stella knew what would happen if they went to the palace. Even if Kouen wasn't the prince now, Gyokuen would still be within the palace. Her being who she is would seek answers to get rid of anyone who would get in her way.

"They'll think your insane Britney! Maybe even throw you in some sort of looney bin!" Stella shouted. "I can lie as you did to that man," Brintey stated.

She had to lie to the man. He would've tossed her to the curb if she didn't.

"You're not the only one who knows how to lie their way to the top."

Stella snapped at her sister, "What the hell does that mean?"

Brintey waved her off, "Doesn't matter. I'm going, don't follow."

Stella was frozen in place. "Brintey!"

"I'm serious! They may kill you!" Her voice was becoming hoarse. Why was she frozen in place? Was she really that terrified of a fictional character?

They aren't fictional anymore. Magic is real and she was terrified of Gyokuen. She never realized how scared she would be to step foot in a fictional world.

"BRITNEY!"


	3. Chapter One

Five years later

"Hey, Stella!"

Said redhead looked over her shoulder seeing the incoming ship. She waved back to the obvious man who hung off the edge with a smile. She was wondering when their shipment was going to get here.

"Stella! It's good to see you again." Stella hugged the man back.

They had gotten their ship parked in the port and started unpacking the shipment Stella had requested. "Yes, it's nice to see you too."

"I see you're not in brown rags anymore," he muttered. Stella smiled at him , "Yes, I finally worked my five years and earned my green." She picked up the hem and curtsied and he laughed.

"You'll never change will you Stella?"

"I try not to."

He laughed again, "Thank that old man for me. It's thanks to him that we both got our lives situated." She joined his laughter and covered her mouth.

He was right. Thanks to her boss, she got her green yukata after five years under his care. He could've treated her horribly and disrespected her, but he didn't. He could've been like all the others who had those in brown rags, but he wasn't. She couldn't imagine him doing anything like that. Even if he's done it a couple of times in his life. The memory was just so small and she knew the reason behind it. So she couldn't actually see him doing it like the others who do it. But what mattered isn't what he did in the past. What mattered was how he got their life on track.

The man, Tanaka, was just a basic shipmate when Stella meet him. An underlying to the actual trade lead. He also wasn't treated badly as he wasn't exactly in Stella's position. He was learning at the time. It was thanks to her boss, Joseph, who asked for his opinion during a trade. Tanaka shocked his own boss with his answer and was taken seriously from then on out. She was happy to see the two walk away while talking about trading tactics.

"I thank him every day, but I think he gets tired of it sometimes."

Tanaka nodded patting her back, "He'll have to suffer, as you put it."

She nodded but mentally groaned. She was a bad influence on the people here. Joseph is beginning to actually sound like a Joseph she heard of before with his 'oh my gods' and now 'holy shit'. Stella wondered why she even mimicked that in front of the old man. He was turning into a walking dad meme.

Stella looked around to the cargo now surrounding by them. "Let me get my clipboard, so you can sign off to this."

Tanaka's shoulders slouched, "Do you have to?"

She nodded with a small laugh, "Yes Tanaka. I need to document it."

"You changed this place for the better, I will admit."

"It's to have proof of the purchase, Tanaka. I've said that before."

He laughed, "Go get that clipboard."

Stella nodded, looked to a couple of her workers and called them over, "Would you be able to start taking this into the unloading bay?"

"Upstairs?" One groaned while the other patted his back. Stella nodded, "I'm trying to get it switched, I swear. I'll be back to help as fast as I can."

"Oh! Will I be able to see the brute strength of the tiny Stella?" Tanaka cooed.

Stella pointed at him with a playful glare, "I'll show you tiny!"

She left as the man laughed at his own joke. She headed inside and immediately made her way around to the second-floor balcony. The floor was covered with a previous shipment of boxed goods they had gotten yesterday. She remembered setting down the clipboard somewhere in the middle of the shipment. She looked over the railing at she got up the second floor, not listening to the safety page that was next to her. No one listened to it anyway.

There seemed to be some commotion going on in the front of the warehouse. As she reached the top she could see above the multiple shelves throughout the warehouse. A bunch of imperial soldiers were entering the building.

"Did another thief try and hid in the warehouse?" She sighed, "I'll wait until the boss calls me or someone else asks for my help."

She left the railing and headed towards the middle. Going in and out, through lanes of boxes that stacked upon each other. "Where would we put the unloading dock?"

Stella looked over her shoulder to the railing. The smaller items are located underneath the balcony. Maybe switch them. So no one has to carry heavy boxes up here. She smiled going back to searching for her clipboard. Put in a safety issue about the stairs.

"Stella?"

She looked to the voice. Someone was hiding in the shadow of a stack of towering boxes. Stella could see the extravagant robes the person had on and assumed it was some upper-class chick with how high pitched the voice was.

"Excuse me, miss? You're not allowed up here. I'm going to have to ask you to get down from this balcony."

"Stella."

She shifted as did the shadow. She snapped her hand to her hip where her hidden dagger was, "Miss if you do not comply will have to use force to get you down-"

"Hold on Stella."

Stella's narrowed eyes changed from suspicion to annoyance, "Britney. What a wonderful surprise."

Britney stood, now in the light, in robes meant for royals. She dressed in shades of blue and hints of pink. Her pink-tinted hair up in a vintage Asian bun.

"I need your help."

"Get out."

The older sister flinched back. Stella noticed it as her sister continued, "Listen to me. I need you to come to the palace with me."

"Like hell, I will." Stella looked away from Britney and spotted her clipboard. She grabbed, gesturing it to her sister, "I have a job to do. Now if you'll excuse me. You know your way down."

She walked past her sister but was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Britney, I am not going to the palace. I rather like my freedom."

"Please. We're family, I need your help."

The two stood like that for a second. Britney released her sister who continued to stand like that. She didn't seem right.

"Family?"

Stella turned to her sister, "You think we're family after you left me to die?"

"But you didn't die-"

"I could've! I ate scraps off the ground, Britney!"

"Look where you are now!" Britney shouted already looking guilty.

"I SPENT A MONTH WITH NOTHING! I WAS TURNED INTO A SLAVE!"


	4. Chapter Two

Stella couldn't believe how her sister would have the audacity to even try and get her to help her. After she left her in the streets with nothing. Even if they were in their own world, Stella wouldn't know where to go. She didn't have anything to prove her identity to get help from the government. She would've died and it would've been her own flesh n' bloods fault.

"You think I just suddenly started a business? This was here before we got here. I was saved by the owner!" Stella shouted getting closer to her sister.

She waved the clipboard around, "You think after leaving me, I'll help you? You must be fucking insane if you think I'm going to do that. You've never been a sister to me and your actions just make me even more okay with that statement."

"I thought you were behind me!" Britney yelled. Her shouts weak as Stella continued to advance upon her, "I didn't realize you weren't there until I got to the palace."

"Bullshit. I called your name until I saw you disappear. I screamed so much I lost my voice for days, Britney. How could you not realize?" Stella growled. "Not to mention you told me to not follow!"

She could see even more shame cross Britney's face. She was lying. Stella knew she was. Stella wasn't going to allow her to continue.

"You'd think you'd drag me with you like a proper older sister, but no. You could've at least checked up on me. Look for me!" Stella shouted finally shoving her sister into a crate. "But you didn't."

"You're a grown women Stella!" Stella paused.

"Yeah so are you. Then why are asking me for help?"

Britney stared down at her sister a little shocked. Yeah Stella fought back a lot in the past but this was new.

"Because they asked me to bring you to them."

"Who?"

"The princes..."

Stella narrowed her eyes. Exactly what she thought. Especially when she found out where in the timeline they were in, which was only recently. The first prince must've gotten tired of her repeating herself and asked if anyone else knew. Or she revealed that someone else was with her.

Stella stepped away from her sister. She needed the space. Her skin was actually crawling being near her. "What did you tell them?"

Britney held herself, "I told them everything that I knew about our world. They kept trying to compare it to something called-"

"Alma Torran, I know. But are you an idiot?"

Britney finally glared back, "Excuse me?"

"Why the hell would you tell them everything?"

"They said they would kill me!"

Stella laughed, "So I was right."

Britney threw her hands down, "Now is not the time to say how you were right, Stella! Now I need you to come with me and answer any questions they have!"

"I'm not going. Unless you can prove to them that I actually know of the world?" Stella smirked at her sister. "I have been in this warehouse for five years. I have gained the trust of the owner and they have my trust. If I tell them you are claiming me as some chick you know, they will not believe you but me. You could start talking about what happened in our world and date things-" Stella's smile slightly grew. Only a small bit, "But the people here, don't know about our world, Britney. They don't know about Alma Torran or King Solomon. Some of them don't even believe in magic. Which is funny by the way."

The two glared at each other. Stella had a point. Britney didn't know it because she was raised for five years in an area where people had a slight idea about other worlds. Not to mention the limited contact to those outside of the palace.

Britney held her gaze with Stella before reaching behind her. Stella watched. She brought a red orb around and held it in front of her. Stella counted the multiple times the orb with that look appeared in the story. A lot. Even if it was just some stupid accessory. Most times though, it was something important.

"And that is what?"

"I was told to hang on to it and generate magoi through it."

Stella nodded, "So you know how to control-" Stella's sentence trailed off.

"Wait... You're generating magoi through it?"

Britney nodded, her sister knew what it was.

Stella's arms crawled up to her neck in a shiver. Her eyes widened from the orb to her sister. Her feeling switched as she felt the fury hold her, "You little bitch-"

"Stella I needed you to come-"

"You are such a little manipulator! My goodness, you are perfect for them, aren't you?"

Britney watched her sister mutter crude words in her direction, "You know what it is?"

"It's basically like a phone. It sends whatever is being sent through it to another orb where someone is listening in or watching. Since you are controlling your magoi through it, they know of this conversation! You are so god damn stupid!" Stella growled. "I can't even believe you would be okay with-" she yelled out in frustration.

Britney looked down at the orb in shocked. She looked back to her sister, "I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, I know you didn't mean to!" Stella air quoted her words. "You've been in the palace for five years and you don't know shit about what they've been doing!"

Stella laughed, "Not that I don't agree with some of it. In fact, this country reminds me of America. But you know Asian." She sighed happily. Quickly glaring back at her sister, "Fine. I'll go back with you. But nothing happens to this place. It's more valuable than you think."

Britney and Stella both jumped when a short voice cuts through the orb, "Fine."

Stella knew the voice and smiled. "Good. I'll go finish my work quickly and tell Joseph what's going on."

"Who's Joseph?" Britney asked. Stella was already walking down the stairs when she answered, waving her clipboard, "My previous owner."


	5. Chapter Three

Stella finished her job. She got Tanaka to sign the documents and helped get all the crates upstairs. She told multiple workers she'd be gone for a while. They all asked why and Stella said it was an issue with someone she knew. Not exactly a lie. She wanted to get this done and over with.

Stella leads her sister to the back who had been watching Stella work, "Wait out here. I'm telling Joseph about what's happening."

"Stella-"

"Don't. I'm not going to tell you anything. Nor do I need to. The only person I will tell anything to is the man or people behind the orb," Stella glared at the said orb.

Stella entered the room where Joseph sat behind a desk. He looked up as he entered and smiled. She smiled back, "Hello Joseph."

"Ah, Stella. Have the orders you've ordered arrived?"

She nodded and sat down in the chair in front of his desk, "Yes. Tanaka was surprisingly by himself this time."

Joseph nodded with a hum, "That explains why Bono hasn't come in here to talk."

Stella nodded again, "I'm sorry to say this sir, but I will be heading to the palace."

He tilted his head, "What for?"

"I have an issue to solve there and I have been summoned. So I don't actually know when I'm coming back."

Joseph nodded. Stella already wondered how he was always so calm. Even if she was in a serious situation right now, she always praised the man. He was always understanding.

"I understand. I'll get-" he stopped looking up to Stella. His green eyes glistened, "Who should take your spot? I was going to say Latasia, but-"

Stella's face scrunched up immediately. Joseph laughed, "But I knew you'd react that way."

Stella laughed, "Sorry. I know she's a hard worker but she causes drama where she goes, sir. I suggest Cindy."

Joseph brows raised, "Really?"

"Yes. She needs a management position. She's already handling things on her own without any help and so many people go to her for help. So she just needs that push."

Joseph nods, "I've also noticed that. Your choices have always led us to new heights so I'll trust you. Will you be heading right away?"

She glanced outside, "I'm not sure. I'm hoping I can get some stuff but I highly doubt it."

"I understand. The palace is very strict about showing up on time and I think you know that" she nodded, "So I'll wish you luck. I hope to see you soon."

Stella smiled, "If anything sir, our paths will cross again. Fate has already led us this far."

Stella bowed before closing the door. She held up the ends of her yukata as she walked past her sister. "Let's go."

She led her sister through the multiple aisles, waving to multiple people that stopped to greet her. She stopped after seeing the girl she suggested to Joseph.

Stella looked behind her to see her sister there, "I'll be right back. I have one more thing to do."

She quickly got the girl's attention, "Oh Stella! What's up?"

"I'll be gone for quite some time. But I need you to bring up switching the unloading dock with the small items area during any meeting that goes on."

Cindy hummed, "I was wondering when you were going to do that... But why me?"

Stella smiled as she waved, "You'll find out. I'll see you whenever."

She continued after her sister who was on her way out. "You could've waited."

"I was going to wait outside," Britney said.

Stella narrowed her eyes. Why did her sister have to have such an attitude? Besides everything that happened.

Stella watched as the imperial soldiers that stood outside immediately open the carriage door. Britney had gotten in easily with the multiple layers she had on. Stella followed her sister in and sat on the opposite side. Layers like that must be uncomfortable.

"Is it hot in those?" Stella asked.

Britney looked up and then down at her clothes. She lifted a piece up, "Once you get used to it it's not."

"Guess it's like Arizona heat," Stella chuckled. Britney only hummed and looked out the window.

Stella joined her but towards the opposite one. She gazed out as dozens of people passed. The red tiles of houses and the same green, white, and brown yukatas slowly blended together. Stella thought back to the day her sister left her. How scared she was of finding out where they were in the timeline. She wondered if she was going to hear the stories of the dungeons sprouting out of the ground for the first time. Or if she was going to hear of how the civil war within the Kou was running about. Maybe she was going to hear how the dungeon of Amon was captured. Stella wondered about a lot of things in the five years she was here.

She glanced at her sister. She wondered if her sister was actually killed for sounding like a lunatic to the people she spoke of.

"How'd you get here?" Stella asked.

Britney looked at her, "By carriage-"

"No, I meant here," she gestured the outfit, "I thought you would've been-"

"Killed?' Britney questioned. She scoffed, "Almost. But it seems just in the nick of time that I was spared because one of the princes showed up."

"Which one?"

Britney held her head down, "Prince Kouha. That boy gives me the creeps."

Stella narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Why?"

She flung her hands up, "I don't know! How about the multiple odd-looking people behind him in his army. The way he thinks is so sadistic!"

Stella nodded, "Yeah, that's Kouha."

"Are you smiling? How can you smile to a psychopath?"

Stella's gaze snapped to her sister, "A psychopath has no reason to do the things they do. Kouha has a kingdom to protect."

"That doesn't mean anything-" "It does when the age you're living in doesn't have the means to spread good around just by words on a tablet."

Britney stared at her sister, who didn't break contact. "What do you mean?"

Stella let a breath of air out, "If you haven't noticed they don't have the technology here, Britney. They have magic, yes. That'll help them to conquer the age of technology but as of right now they don't. So words that are passed down, change. Like a folktale. When passed by mouth, you'll never get the original unless you hear it from the person who made it up themselves."

"What does that have to do with how the 3rd prince is a sociopath?"

Stella stood up abruptly ignoring the sudden rock of the carriage, "If you don't watch your tone about the prince I will do it for you! You do not know the things he and his people had to do to start this country!"

Britney stood too causing the carriage to rock, "They have slaves!"

"So did ours! But this country already knows how bad that is and has a plan to get rid of it with time!"

"Like what?! What until everyone is under their control?"

"Exactly that. They want to unify the world as one. To get rid of it, everyone will become a slave for five years to pay their toll. It's like how South Korea does with the military!" Stella explained.

"And the children?" Britney asked.

"They won't be charged."

"Really, cause I have seen children in brown rags, Stella! Why are you defending a country that supports this?"

"Because ours did it once too and I support them! Do I like it? No! At least this country isn't being discriminatory with it! Everyone will have a point to do it!"

Britney laughed, "Yeah and how will you feel when it's your turn?"

"I've already served for five years!" Stella growled.

Britney scoffed, "Yeah right. Where's your brown?"

"At home because yesterday was the day I finally finished my duty."

"Totally. I so believe you."

Stella glared up at her sister but sighed. She sat down and crossed her arms, "Fine. Believe what you want. When they see me they'll know."

"Who will know?" Britney asked.

Stella smirked up to her, "You'll find out. I was here yesterday."

The carriage came to halt with the horses wailing loudly. Britney quickly gripped the roof to stop her from falling. Stella chuckled while the door was opened. Their conversation was stopped and Stella didn't want to hear what Britney had to say to that. Stella was the first out and she marveled at the palace. She's been there before but to see it again is still amazing.

Britney shoved past her with a snarl, "If you've been here before stop sightseeing!"

Stella glared but followed her sister to the palace stairs. This will probably become her new home. Maybe.


	6. Chapter Four

Walking through the palace was like a dream. Or maybe even reminded Stella of being an anime, which maybe she technically was in. Hopefully, she was in the manga and not the anime. She didn't want her life to blackout after the giant war.

"Britney! There you are!"

Stella watched as Ka Koubun rushed to Britney, "The Prince Kouen has been waiting for you!"

"I'll hurry his way! Come to one Stella!" Britney grabbed Stella's wrist and pulled her into a quick walk. Ka Koubun followed.

"Is this the girl?"

"Yes."

Stella watched as Ka Koubun's eyes ran up and down, "Doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you ass kisser-"The two gasp. Britney gave Stella a small slap on the wrist, "Watch what you say here, Stella!"

Stella rolled her eyes, "I know how to act in front of the royals. I didn't come here yesterday by disrespecting everyone who looked at me wrong!"

"I don't care! You will behave in front of everyone higher than you!"

"How do you think I got to where I am?"

Britney pointed to Stella annoyed, "You are a packer! All you do is unship items! Everyone here is higher than you!"

Stella stared up at her sister, "You haven't done any research on me have you?" It was actually a little hurtful that Britney lowered her to that level.

"I found out where you lived. That's all I needed to bring you here."

Ka Koubun halted the girls, "Sshhh! This way."

"We're going to the library?" Stella asked.

"How'd you know-"

Stella tilted her head looking away, "I know my things."

The three remained silent as they all headed to the library. Stella was already feeling giddy. She used to be scared of the palace. Mostly because of the fear of meeting Gyokuen. But when Stella ran into ther one time she didn't feel any fear. Stella only thought that it was because she knew what the female will latter end up as. But as Stella had three years to think about that with multiple visits to the palace within those years. She concluded she wasn't afraid of Gyokuen. She was afraid of the one who controlled her. But she was shaking to see the library or maybe because she'll get to see her favorite character. She needed to stop herself smiling like an idiot in front of them.

"We're here," Ka Koubun said, "He's been waiting a while, so please just go with what he says."

Stella and Britney nodded. As Ka Koubun knocked on the door Stella leaned over to her sister, "What is he doing with Kouen?"

"What?"

"Isn't he Kougyoku's attendant?" Stella asked.

Britney looked down at her sister, "Yes but-" She paused. She turned back to Ka Koubun, "What are you doing with Prince Kouen, Ka Koubun?"

The man turned, "Princess Kougyoku is in there and next time you ask something you don't need to know, I will punish you."

"Punish her like what?' Stella asked putting her hands on her hips. "Last time I checked you're just an attendant. You could easily be replaced by someone while the information she has can't."

Ka Koubun shook in anger, "You little-"

"Ka Koubun?"

His anger was replaced by a look of pleasantry, "Yes, princess!"

He angerly gestured for the two to enter the opened room. Britney was the first and Stella followed suit. She was stopped by an aggressive pull on her wrist. She looked from her wrist to Ka Koubun.

"Do not embarrass Britney or any of the royal family. I will make it my job to see you charged."

Stella smirked, "Charged for what? Like Britney, I hold certain information your prince wants. Plus I respect you. You've crawled your way up to where you are. I have done the exact same. I only say you stay to yourself and the princess and I will stay to myself."

She continued to walk in and took a breath. She found Britney pretty easy as she rushed back for her. Stella rolled her eyes as her wrist was grabbed again and she was pulled along.

"Here she is my lord."

Stella's eyes widened at the man in front of her. She could already feel her face heat up already but she forced herself not to smile like an idiot. Prince Kouen stared blankly at her.

"She's the one who also knows of the world you come from?" he asked.

"Yes. She also knows a lot about this one." Britney stated.

He looked from Britney to Stella. "Is that true?"

Stella looked at her sister who was looking at the ground. She did feel bad for having her sister answer to his hunger for knowledge. She looked to the two other princes in the room and the princess. All looked at her with cold eyes.

"Yes. My name is Stella Hutchenson."

Stella noticed Kouen eye's narrow and the siblings faces change. "Hutchenson?"

She was confused, "Yes?"

She followed his eyes to Britney, "You said you had no relation to the person."

Stella's eyes widened. "You didn't tell them I'm your sister?"

She saw her sister's face scrunch up in shame. "Britney, do you know who you're lying to?" Stella asked. Britney stayed quiet.

"It is fine."

They both looked up to Kouen. "I don't care either she lies or not. If she's lied about you being her sister, she's probably lied about the world you've come from."

Kouha spoke up, "What if she'll lie about the world they've lived in?"

"Then we'll make sure she does," he smirks to Stella. She blushes.

"Can't guarantee I'll be anymore help. I didn't get that good of grades in high school." Stella muttered looking down. She needed to calm her face from blowing up.

"High school?" Kougyoku asked.

Stella looked up, "Yeah it's a place kids go to learn certain things that the state or country says that need to be learned."

"What did your country say was important?" Koumei asked from behind his fan.

"Well, there was English which isn't actually the language. It's just how the grammar works when written. There's Math, History, and Science. There's also Physical Education or P.E.," Stella said.

"Science? You learned science?" he asked.

Stella raised a brow, "Yes? I actually prefer Oceanology or Marine Biology instead of anything about space."

"Why not?" Kouha asked.

"Because I felt that we needed to search our own planet before going to search for others. Maybe we'd actually find an animal that could help us cure cancer. There's a shrimp that can see more colors than we can. It has twelves color receptors in its eyes." Stella explains and then laughed, "Not to mention that we've only explored only five percent of it."

"How much water is there?"

"It takes up more than 75% of Earth."

"Who are you again?" Kougyoku asked. "You look oddly familiar."

Stella smiled, "I work at a shipping company that delivers shipments directly here."

Kouha gasped, "That's it! Oh my-"

Koumei raised a brow, "You also know her?"

"You should too! She's delivered most of the scrolls you've ordered from other countries! She works at Joseph's Deliveries!" Kouha shouted.

Kougyoku came closer to Stella, "Not only that but she's assistant to Joseph himself! I've seen you with him more times than anyone else!"

Stella smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, "That's only because he took me under his arm."

"I saw you with him yesterday when he was bringing me an item I ordered."

She nodded, "Well might as well deliver it when he also had business here."

"What business?" Kouen asked.

Stella rubbed her arm, "We were getting my green clothes. I did my five years of being a slave."

The room got silent. When a suck in breath caught their attention. Ka Koubun looked to Stella in disbelief as everyone looked at him. "You were the one with the old man."

"What are you talking about Ka Koubun?" Kougyoku asked.

"She was discussing something with an old man as I was looking over those documents you wanted me to read. She was the slave I told you that was considerably smart for her low standing." He explained pointing at Stella.

"You mean the one who saw the emperor himself for it?" she asked.

Stella sighed. Does this really matter? She just wanted to answer questions and leave. She had work to do at home.

"Tell me about what you know about our world." Kouen pulled Stella's attention.

"I can only tell you as much as to the present time."

"Why not?"

"The Butterfly Effect."

"The what?" Kouha asked.

Stella looked between the three princes, "It's the theory that certain choices can change what path you go on. You always have choices no matter what it is. If I told you what happened in the future you would try to prevent it and that could change everything for better or worse and I rather like how everything ends. It's good for everyone and I am not changing anything more than I already have."

"What have you changed?"

"Our presence here, "she gestures to herself and her sister, "are already messing it up. We don't belong here. So our mere presence is probably making a dramatic change in the future." She laughs nervously, "It doesn't help that I've helped build one of the largest companies in the world here, so that'll probably change dramatically later on."

"You seem to know a lot about it," Koumei muttered, "Is this something you learned in high school?"

Stella shook her head, "Nope. They don't talk about The Butterfly Effect or The Quantum Theory." She held a hand to her face, "Or in any high school that I know of."

"Then how do you know of it?"

She looked to Britney, "Did you tell them about the internet?"

She nodded. Stella looked back, "The internet. When I find something interesting I look it up."

"What's this Quantum Theory?" Kouen leaned his head on his hand.

Stella opened her mouth before slamming her hands over it. It's about other dimensions or timelines. What would his mind trail to if told? It's pretty obvious where it would go. Would it bring up the world he wishes to know more of?

"It's another name for The Butterfly Effect, " she lied.

Kouen ignored the lie by sitting back in his chair. He stayed silent and watched Stella.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Kouen switched his position. He know had his hands intertwined in front of him as he stared Stella down, "Do you know of a world called Alma Torran?"


	7. Chapter Five

Stella knew of Alma Torran. Of course, she did. It was the main part of Magi. It's where all the Djinn and the Fanalis came from. She watched as Kouen scanned her face waiting for an answer. She wondered if her silence was an obvious answer.

"Alma... Torran?" Stella tested the name slowly and her head tilted. Play it off. Play it off! Be stupid!

"Don't lie, Stella," Britney muttered looking to her sister. Stella looked up to her, "What are you talking about-"

"Weren't you the one who just said not to lie? I already told them you did."'

Stella's eyes hardened. She looked back to Kouen with a sigh, "I can't tell you anything."

"Why not?" Kouha demanded.

"Because later on he already gets told everything he wants to know." Stella crosses her arms, "in way more detail than I could."

"Who tells me?" Kouen asked.

"A tiny blue boy."

"A blue boy?" Kougyoku questioned.

Stella raised her hands in surrender, "I can't say names! I don't wish to fuck the world up more than it already is."

"Fine," Kouen stated standing up.

"En-nii?" His brothers watch him walk around his table.

Stella felt her nerves tighten as he got closer. "You will tell me what you know about your world and whatever you can tell me about ours," Kouen stated.

She gave him a once over and nodded, "Can't really say no, can I ?"

"No, you can't."

Stella laughed holding out her hand, "Well I'm getting anything, so sure. It'll help my thinking anyway."

"That easy?!" Britney shouted.

She pursed her lips as she caught everyone's attention. Stella put her hand down, "Yeah? I was going to agree either way."

"Then why did you fight me?" Britney asked hushed.

"Because you were rude," she looked away with a smirk, "also I felt like messing with you."

"What?" Britney yelled.

Stella held her hands up, "Oi. Calm down. I can't mess with my own sister after five years?"

"No!" Britney shouted, "My life was on the line!"

Stella crossed her arms rolling her eyes, "Britney, your life was on the line the moment you decided to leave me."

Stella turned back to Kouen holding her hand out, "I'm sorry about that. Can we agree on this like normal people?"

The two shook hands while Koumei chuckled, "I wouldn't call you two normal."

She shrugged, "Well who likes being normal anyway?"

Silence fell over the room. Stella let a whistle out and swung her arms, "So what do I do now?"

"I'm going to ask you questions to see if your storylines up with hers," Kouen sat back down in his chair.

Koumei bowed, "I have some paperwork to get done with, so I will be taking my leave."

Stella bowed back as Kouha also spoke up, "Kougyoku and I are gonna order more stuff from Joseph! I just thought of something great!" He pulled on Kougyoku's arm and pulled her out with Ka Koubun following after. Stella bowed again as they left.

"Britney, you'll be helping the maids as usual." Kouen had pulled out a couple of scrolls, opening them and scanning whatever was printed on them.

Stella watched as Britney bowed and left. Stella stayed in her spot watching Kouen work. Is this how maids felt when they had to wait for them to start eating? Did maids do that? Stella shrugged looking to the ground.

"What's wrong?"

Stella looked up, "Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"Tell me."

"If maids stay while royalty eats or if they leave."

He glanced up at her. She shrugged, "I don't know. My mind runs 24/7. So I just let it."

"Tell me about how you got here," He looked back down to his scrolls.

Stella paused thinking of the words, "Well, I was at a library I worked at and Britney was there begging me to go visit our mother. I said no, found an old-looking book that I didn't remember the owner order. Read it, realized it was talking about this world in a language I wrote in high school," she took a breath, "Which was odd because I showed two other people it and they didn't even memorize it because of how the grammar was structured."

"You made a language?" he asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to be able to pass notes to my friends in class and not have anyone be able to read it," Stella explained.

Kouen moved the scroll he was reading and pulled a piece of paper in front of him, "Show me."

Stella walked to the front and looked for a writing utensil. Kouen held up a piece of charcoal. She took it, pulling the paper closer to her. Being so weary of the bottle of ink next to her," I thought you guys used feather or dip pens."

"We do, but your sister didn't know how to use it."

She nodded, "That seems like it. I know how to use one but can't say I'm that good."

Stella proceeds to write a sentence in Norwitch. When she pulled away she held the charcoal back to him. He took it and looked down at the paper as she turned it his way. "You made that?"

"Yeah. I guess it was eight years ago. When I was in high school. The written is like English where it's read left to right but like Japanese where it's from top to bottom," Stella explained.

Kouen hummed, "Your sister mentioned there being other languages."

Stella looked at him, "I haven't actually been able to figure out how we're able to hear you guys speak without being confused."

He raised a brow. "Well see you guys have these signs everywhere," Stella points to a scroll that was opened on the desk, "In our world that is called Arabic, which makes sense. But see the book I read this world from is originally made in Japanese."

She straightens her back, crossing her arms, "Britney and I speak English and those three are not alike in any sense. So how I'm understanding you and how you are understanding me is very beyond my head."

Stella's mind wondered as to why. She actually never really thought about it. When she was first here she'd think about it but seeing as she was either working or studying on how to get back to her world, it was always pushed to the back of her mind.

She shrugged, "I'll block it up as I'm in the English version."

"English version?"

"Yeah. If the show is popular enough, they will start airing it in other countries. So as to not always have subtitles, they hire a cast that can speak the language and overlaps the original," Stella says while moving her hands to her words.

"Not really overlaps it, but re-write it... But with audio."

"What did you write?"

Stella re-reads the words, "Your name. It was the first thing I thought of."

She points to each letter spelling it aloud. "Sadly if I were to spell Kougyoku's, it wouldn't actually look like her name." She pauses, "Princess Kougyoku."

"Continue telling me how you got here," Kouen said taking the paper.

"Oh," she pulls back thinking, "Well I read a certain sentence telling me that I'll be able to jump worlds like a previous king was able to. Then the book began to glow and I'm assuming it sucked me and my sister in it. Then we appeared a bit away from the palace in an alleyway and then she left me to come here."

"A sentence?" he looked up from the paper.

Stella nods, "I don't really remember it since it's been five years but I know it was replaced by Arabic letters that glowed within the light that blinded me."

"That's the language you see us using?" he stands up from his chair.

Stella inspects him. His white red-rimmed robes were tied by a black sashed and opened a bit at his chest. She always wondered if he just randomly decided to grow his beard like that or if he got inspired by someone. Either way she never really saw anyone else look good with it. She couldn't see him without and she didn't want to. It fit him too perfectly. She also wondered about his hairstyle. All his siblings have long hair. Why was his short? Did he not like long hair? Stella could relate. But then why have a small ponytail in the back?

"Are you listening?"

Shit.


	8. Chapter Six

Stella quickly bowed, "Sorry. I got lost thinking."

"I don't want your excuses. Tell me about what happened when you and your sister separated. You mentioned being a slave. How'd you become one? There is a certain system foreigners have to go through," Kouen stated.

She recalled what happened with Joseph, "It was a month after Britney left when Joseph found me. He took me in for about a week before sending me to the capital. I was there..., "she gestured to the ground, "here for about five weeks."

"Who'd you work for?" he went to a shelf to the left of Stella.

She stared at the world map behind his desk, "I work for a lady named Mino Chisa. She worked in the library in the west wing. I helped her bring scrolls back to where they belonged and I brought over any that she needed."

"How'd you get back to Joseph?" he sat back down in his chair.

"Chisa apparently owed him a favor and she had gotten me back in custody."

He opened the scroll fast startling Stella, "What did she owe?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. I never asked him."

"Why not?"

"Because he saved my life and I felt that whatever he did for her was okay

"Killing a man is never okay."

Stella glared at the prince, "Says the one who causes wars."

He glared back. Before he could open his mouth Stella interrupted him, "But I also understand why you do that. It's for your country and I will not put you down." She holds her tongue before continuing, "Not like I can."

"You're right. You can't." He looks back to his scroll. Stella doesn't miss the glance back to her.

She felt a shiver cross over her arms. She decides to observe the map behind him. Naming where everything is located. That god damn handsome face will be the death of her.

The silence lasted over an hour. Stella had begone to mess with her fingers behind her back. Kouen was still on the same scroll but deeper into it. Stella had been thinking about where all the people were. He's the first prince and General Commander. Where are all the people who should be shoving things down his throat?

"What are you thinking about?"

Stella looked down at him realizing her eyes had traveled to where the door was, "I assumed a man in your position would be busy all the time. Just wondering where all of that is?"

"I have told them to hold off for today. We had a victory yesterday and are now closer to Balbadd. I assume you know that."

She nodded, "I do. We were actually busy today because of it. I did only assume."

"What do you know of the Kou Empire?" he leaned against his hand looking at her.

"Not much really. It only really recently became the giant power it is because of its quick take over. Which is pretty fast for a country and I should know that. You wish to unite the world as one as did Alma Torran did once under one king. You have eight sisters including Princess Kougyoku and two younger brothers. Prince Koumei is actually way more intelligent than he lets on, "Stella couldn't help the smile on her face, "It's actually quite scary. He knew of the dangers of magic. Starting that research facility underground-"

"How do you know of that?" Kouen snapped.

Stella took a step back shocked, "I read of it in my world-"

"How? What transcripts do you have that'll tell you of that?" He stood from his chair.

Stella raised her voice too, "I'm sorry that someone thought of your world and everything in it and decided to spread to the world."

"Who was it?" He rushed towards Stella as she took more steps away from him, "I don't memorize who makes things okay! I only read what they wrote!"

"I highly doubt that. It is odd that two relatives know of this world-"

"Britney only knows of it because of me! She isn't even interested in what Magi was," she glared at him, "You were the one who wanted to know what I knew. I told you."

Kouen grabbed her arm roughly and Stella stared at him wide-eyed, "If I find out you are lying, you and your sister will be executed for treason."

She quickly glared at him, "And loss valuable information about other countries that I also hold? Maybe even loss any information about Alma Torran?"

"You said I learn of it sooner or later. I'll find it either way."

"And if I was lying about that?" Stella asked.

Kouen's eyes hardened. His grip hardened before he threw it away from him, "You will tell me everything from your world starting with how you know of our world."

"I was planning onto anyway. But I can only go up to a certain point," Stella said trying so hard not to snarl at the man. She knew he was a tyrant with a hunger for knowledge. It was only normal for him to threaten to get what he wants.

"Now what told you about it?" he demanded.

He didn't head back to his desk and Stella didn't step back again. She stood her ground, "A manga. It's like a picture book but with more pictures than words. It shows me and anyone else who likes it. I'm not the only one who knows of it. Just the only one here."

She held her glare to him as he did her, "It's called Magi. Mostly focusing on one of the many magi's in this world in this time zone."

"You know where you are in the time zone?" he asked.

She nodded letting a breath of slight relief go, "Yes. Being a trader means news from dozens of different people. It was only time before I figured out."

"Continue on the book."

"It follows a small boy who goes through this world trying to find djinns as a friend of his told him to and on the way he makes his own. He learns about himself and the world. He saves people and helps the world become how everyone wishes it to become by working together."

"This boy is a magi. Which one?"

"It's not the main three right now. Not Judar, Yunan, or Scheherazade. Another one who was locked in a dungeon that no one can access," Stella reported. Was it just her or was the room getting hot?

"There's only supposed to be three," Kouen said.

She nodded, "I know. It's the Magi system made by Ugo for the reason to find kings," she ignores his eyes piquing in interest. "But Aladdin was their way before this world was created."

Stella paused, "The boy... Shit."

"Aladdin is the boy's name," Kouen smirked.

Stella groaned rolling her eyes, "Yes, but he isn't the one who tells you about Alma Torran. It's someone else that I will not tell you." She points at him sternly, "I can't tell you that and I won't."

"So this Magi book is just about the future of this world," he repeated with a hum.

She nodded crossing her arms with a huff, "Yeah. I rather like how everything falls into place."

"Doesn't that mean your in control of it all?"

Stella froze in place. "No. I can't be in control. I'm not that important to be in control of it."

"Then why were you and your sister brought here?"

Stella uncrossed her arms, "Because of the book. I don't actually have any logical explanation for that. If I was in control than I wouldn't be here."

"There's a saying here. The ruhk guides wherever it decides to."

"Ruhk doesn't exist where I'm from. So things like fate only happen coincidentally," Stella retorted.

"It seems like you believe in destiny," he said bluntly.

Stella raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

She caught his eyes looking behind her and she spun around. She gasped as a blade was stopped inches from her face. Around her, a yellow barrier held the said blade at bay. The soldier was grunting against it and Stella watched eyes wide.

"What the hell?"

"So you're a magician. Are you apart of Al Tharmen? It doesn't matter, you and your sister will be charged for trying to assassinate a prince-"

"Excuse fucking me!" Stella shouted. Her yellow barrier grew pushing the guard off. He tumbled between shelves.

She took a step towards Kouen, "You can search me and interrogate anyone at where I worked! I have never done any god damn magic. I highly doubt that my sister has too. If I was apart of the sick cult the world would've been dipped into fucking chaos!"

"How dare you talk to the prince like that!" the guard shouted.

Stella snapped to him, "How about you mind your own god damn business!"

The world swirled when pain struck the back of Stella's neck. "Wha-"

She fell to the ground with a thump. Kouen had hit a pressure point in her neck to knock her out. He commanded the guard to take her to a spare room near Britney's. As he watched the guard take her with some help, he summoned his brothers back.


	9. Chapter Seven

Stella groaned as she sat up. She rubbed her neck, looking around the room.

"Where am I?"

"You're in your new room."

She looked to her right and saw her sister just standing there. Stella threw the blanket off her, "You're a magician?"

"That is what they call me. I suck at any magic though," Britney confirmed.

Stella slide to the end of the bed or brows frowned, "Really? How? That shouldn't be possible."

"Why shouldn't it?"

Stella looked to the door of the room finding Koumei standing there. She went on, "Because where we're from magoi and ruhk don't exist."

"How do you exist then? How do you make the cars and the internet you both have said?"

"By technology. We dug into the ground and found minerals to build electricity. You don't need magic to live," Stella explained.

Britney raised a brow, "Einstein didn't dig into the ground."

Stella turned to her sister, "How do you think he got the key in the first place Britney? Keys are made out of metal Britney."

"So, he could've used some other object."

"Yeah something metal because lightening is attracted to metal." Stella groaned, getting off the bed, "What happened? I only remember yelling at him."

Koumei raised his fan to cover his face, "Lord Kouen knocked you out. You were supposedly getting out of control."

"More like I just found I'm a magician and it shouldn't be possible." she pointed at her sister, "This is why I didn't go to the palace."

Britney glared, "How was I suppose to know we'd find out more about what we are here?"

Stella stared at her sister as if she was stupid, "If you listened to me, we could've been far away from the main plot but nooo," she waved her hands around turning from her sister, "You had to leave me and not listen to a word I said."

"You were speaking about a fictional world Stella. You think anyone would listen to you"

"Cinder and Kasey would!"

"Who is Cinder and Kasey?" Koumei broke the argument.

She looked to him, "They're my friends from where we are. There is no way they can get here."

"There shouldn't have been a way that we got here," Britney huffed.

Stella ignored her sister, "So even if you searched for them I highly doubt you'd find anyone with the same name as them. People in this world have very different names from where we're from." She paused, "Well in America that is. Other than that, they could be normal."

"America would be the country you're from, right?" Koumei asked.

Stella nodded, "Yup."

She spread her arms a bit with a smile, "The home of the free."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Home of the free? It's a free country for those who wish to come and be free," she laughed nervously, "As free as you can with laws still in place."

"There always need to be laws Stella," Britney chimed.

She looked at her sister, "I know. That's why we have the right to bare arms and the freedom of speech and the whole Bill of Rights and the other amendments."

"You mentioned these Bill of Rights once Britney. What are they?"

Britney answered, "They're the first ten amendments of the U.S. Constitution. Though they don't really apply now."

Stella sighed, "Yeah. Depression," she drew a fake tear from her eye down.

Koumei raised a brow, "I'll tell Lord Kouen."

She watches him leave and plops on the bed to sit in silence. She turns to her sister, her shoulders scrunched up, "So... What do we do?"

"I know what I do," Britney claimed heading towards the door.

Stella stood up shocked, "You expect me to just sit here?"

"What do you want me to do?" Britney asked. Her hands on the doorknob.

"I don't know. Take me with you? What did you do when you got here?"

"Now you ask that?"

Stella rolled her eyes, "I'm so sorry that the only person that I know in this world left me for a seat of luxury."

Britney snarled, "I didn't do that."

She looked her sisters complex blue kimono up and down, raising a brow when she was finished. The obvious irritation was on Britney's face, "It's only for status. If someone whose constantly near the prince needs to be dressed correctly."

Stella raised a brow, "As towards the dozens of maids who serve the royal family who aren't dressed like you?"

Britney's irritation grew, "I'm not a lowly servant or maid."

"A maid or servant does the bedding in any way they are willing or told. You are told to tell information to Kouen. So you are a servant in this world. One way or another," Stella bluntly said looking at her sister like she's an idiot.

"So you were a servant?" Britney asked a smirk on her face.

Stella looked at her blankly, "Yes. I was also a slave just yesterday, Britney."

Her sisters face deflated into anger. She opened the door and left, practically slamming it shut. Stella stayed just staring at the door and then sighed. She flopped back onto the bed, resting her head on her hand.

"And she wonders why I don't like her."

She looked around the room. It was bigger than her own bedroom. It had two shelves full of scrolls and books that sandwiched a wardrobe. A vanity desk on the opposite wall of the door stacked with scrolls with a small chair in front of it. Besides those and the large bed it was empty. Very empty for a room that large. Stella kind of liked it.

She got up and headed to the desk. She scanned the paper that laid blank on the desk. She picked up a scroll from the larger pile and opened it.

Stella read the lines before glancing back at the other scrolls. "Are all of these blank?"

She looked over to the shelves. "Those can't be." She quickly put the scroll down and grabbed a scroll off the bookshelf. She let a sigh out at the sight of words.

"I was gonna freak if all of these were empty." She laughed sitting in the chair with the scroll. She read a couple words, "Like what am I suppose to do with all these empty scrolls?"

Scanning the page she stopped halfway through slightly shocked. Wait. She's never seen this language here. Yet here she is basically reading Princess and the Pauper and understanding it. She knew the language but she'd never learned it while here. The familiar triangles that were called Tran stood at her on the page. She hung her head, "This is insane.."

She then shouted, "This is another reason why I didn't want to join the plot, god damn it." She slapped the scroll on the desk getting up, "Because when you join the plot in other fan fictions the character learns shit they couldn't do before."

She held her shaking hands out, "Like me apparently being a magician or being able to read Tran."

"Which is bullshit because I've never seen it in all of the five years I've been here! In the anime and manga, yeah. But unlike HunterXHunter, Magi didn't translate it!" Her rant continued with her pacing around the room. She pulled her hair, kicked the bed a couple of times before letting herself fall onto the bed with an aggravated sigh.

"This entire situation is bullshit."

"Too bad."

Stella shot up shocked at the sudden voice. Kouen and Koumei stood in the doorway.

"Not me being here. The logic behind it doesn't make sense," Stella explained getting up from the bed.

She patted her yukata, "So what now?"


End file.
